The present invention relates to cellular phone battery chargers, and more particularly to a cellular phone battery charger with an emergency battery charging function which can be attached with a 9V alkaline battery to provide battery power supply to the connected cellular phone when in an emergency case.
FIG. 4 shows the arrangement of a cellular phone adapter with the related peripheral apparatus according to the prior art. The cellular phone adapter 9 has a signal jack for receiving the plug 51 of a hand-free speaker and microphone circuit assembly 5, a power jack for receiving the first plug 93 of a cable 91, which has a second plug 92 for connection to the socket for cigarette lighter of a motor vehicle to obtain car battery power supply from it, and an electric connector for connection to a cellular phone 8. If the cellular phone user leaves from the car to a far place and the battery power of the cellular phone is low, the cellular phone becomes unable to function.